Met Someone Before
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

**This is set about half an hour after the end of Met Somewhere Before?**

It took Lindsay about half an hour to make it back to her apartment, in all that time she couldnt shake the feeling that somebody was following her, but everytime she turned around nobody was there. She kept her hand on her gun in her holster, praying she wouldnt have to use it. She didnt always bring her gun home with her, but this last week she felt as if she needed to, to protect herself. She knew she should tell Danny about her suspicions but she couldnt bring herself to. They were happy together and she didnt want anything to ruin that.

As she walked upto her apartment she noticed she door was open slightly, somebody was either in there or had been, moving backwards she grabbed out her cell and dialled an all too familiar number.

_"Taylor"_

"Mac, its Lindsay...Theres somebody in my apartment"

_"Okay Lindsay im on my way with backup, dont go in, go back downstairs and wait for us"_

"Okay"

With that Lindsay ended the call and without taking her eyes off her apartment door she walked back down the corridor to the stairs. Once at the stairs she turned round and walked straight into somebody, knocking her, sending her flying down the first set of stairs. The somebody who had knocked her ran down after to check she was okay and rang for an ambulance.

Meanwhile, as Mac was leaving the lab he practically ran right into Danny and Stella who were talking about Dannys case. Mac didnt even notice them as he was on the phone to Flack requesting backup to Lindsays apartment. Danny and Stella both heard this and ran after Mac to the elevators, getting in just as the door were about to shut, Danny was the first to speak.

"Mac whats happened? Is Lindsay okay?"

"Shes fine Danny, she just rang me, when she got home her apartment door was open, were heading over there now but she promised to meet me out front.

**Okay so what do you think? Review please :D xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

When the team arrived at Lindsays apartment block, the first thing they noticed was Lindsay wasnt outside waiting. The second was an ambulance there though and a woman talking to a paramedic.

The team, minus Stella, went up into the apartments in search of Lindsays apartment, Danny showing the way. Stella however made her way over to the ambulance, flashing her badge. She walked to the woman and the paramedic, noticing for the first time the woman was crying.

"Whats going on?"

As Stella flashed her badge again at the woman a fresh set of tears started.

"Im so sorry officer I didnt mean to, it was an accident. She just appeared."

"Okay slow down, tell me step by step whats happened"

"I had just got back from shopping and the elevator was broken, so I just wanted to get home, I didnt notice her as she came to the top of the stairs and obviously she didnt notice me because next thing our shoulders collided and she fell, she must have lost her footing somehow, I really am sorry, is she going to be okay?"

Stella looked at the paramedic for confirmation that whoever it was in the ambulance was going to be okay and he nodded adding, "Looks like just a concussion and some bruising, she was very lucky. I better go check everything is okay."

Stella turned back to the woman, "Miss do you know who the woman was?"

"Of course I do, its my neighbour, Lindsay...Lindsay Monroe, lovely young lady"

Meanwhile inside the building, Danny led the way and once they hit the stairs before lindsays apartment, they noticed blood, which wasnt good and was probably from whoever the ambulance was here for. They reached Lindsays apartment and announced there presence before each entering. The whole apartment was a mess, photos broken, drawers turne inside out, even the furniture was slashed. Whoever had done this obviously wanted to scare Lindsay. There wasnt anybody inside the apartment though, this fact scared Danny. Where was Lindsay, had somebody taken her?

**Please review :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Danny started taking prints and pictures of anything and everything in Lindsays apartment, all the time wondering where the woman in question was. Mac had promised to let him know when he found her, but Danny couldnt shake the uneasy feeling he had that something wasnt right,

Mac however made his way back down the stairs with Flack, hoping Stella had some information. Only to be told Stella had gone to the hospital with Lindsay, who had fell down the stairs on her way out of the building. So with this information Mac made his way back up the stairs to help process the scene, closely followed by Hawkes so Danny could go to the hospital. Mac and Hawkes entered the apartment to see Danny holding a photo frame, as they got closer they noticed it was a photo of Danny and Lindsay both smiling.

"Danny..."

"Mac! Hawkes hey...any news on Lindsay?"

"Shes at the hospital with Stella"

"WHAT? Is she okay?"

"She will be fine, from what I heard a concussion and bruising, as she left to go meet us she bumped into a woman and lost her footing, falling down the first flight of stairs, do you want to go be with her?"

"Yeah please Mac, thanks"

With that Danny left Hawkes and Mac to process Lindsays apartment. As Danny got to the exit Flack appeared and offered him a lift to the hospital, which he accepted.

When at the hospital Danny saw Stella straight away and all but ran over to her.

"Stella is she okay? Where is she?"

"Shes okay Danny just resting"

"Who would do this? Break into her apartment? They wrecked everything"

"Danny she asked me not to say anything but I think you should know..."

"What is it Stella?"

"Me and Lindsay were talking earlier and she thinks somebody may have been following her"

"What? Why didnt she tell me?"

"I really dont think she wanted to believe it to be honest, I told her to tell you but you know how stubborn she can be"

"Yeah..."

Danny then made his way into Lindsays room and sat by her bed, holding her hand. Her whole face seemed to be filled with bruises but Stella had informed him apart from a concussion and the bruising that was the only damage, although she wouldnt be allowed back to work for a couple of days, which Lindsay had tried to argue about before the pain meds had taken effect and she had fallen asleep.

**Reviews please :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Danny had been sat next to Lindsay for 2hours whilst she slept. The same thoughts were going through his mind, why didnt she tell me? Was it the person following her that broke into her apartment? Why Lindsay? What had she done? He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didnt notice when Lindsay woke up, staring at him.

"Danny? Hey"

Danny looked down at Lindsays face, shock on his own, he hadnt realised she was awake. He lent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Hey baby girl how you feeling?"

"Like I just fell down the stairs after noticing somebody was in my apartment"

"You remember everything then?"

"Yeah...is Mrs Sherman okay?"

"Who?"

"The woman I banged into, my neighbour"

"Oh her...yeah shes fine, she rang the ambulance for you and told Stella everything. Wanted to come see you but we told her to let you rest"

"Shes a lovely lady Danny, this isnt her fault, I ran into her"

"I know...I know, im sorry. I just dont like seeing you here...Linds why didnt you tell me somebody was following you?"

"You spoke to Stella then"

"Yeah, shes worried and so am I"

"Its nothing to worry about Danny"

"Linds if it wasnt something to worry about you would have told me"

"I didnt want to worry you"

"Well I am now because somebody broke into your apartment and we dont know why"

"Was the guy still there?"

"No he had already left, they didnt manage to get any prints apart from mine and yours either so were no closer, which means your gonna be staying at my place, and dont argue because there is no way im going to let you be alone until all this is over, okay?"

Lindsay smiled at his caring and even had a tear in her eyes, "Okay"

**Reviews please :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

It had been 2days since Lindsay had been allowed out of the hospital and she was finally going back to work, she couldnt wait. She had been stopping at Dannys so far and didnt want to go home. Well she wasnt going home, she was going to have to look for a new place. Mac had discovered that whoever had gotten into Lindsays apartment hadnt forced there way in. Which meant they must have a key, this unsettled everybody so Lindsay had agreed to stay with Danny until she could find another apartment, maybe somewhere closer to work.

As she walked into the lab, she felt better. It had been the first time she had been out by herself and although it hadnt felt like somebody was watching her she had still felt uncomfortable. Lindsay took her coat to her locker, when she opened it a single red rose fell out. She smiled as she placed it back in, only Danny knew her locker combination because she needed some spare clothes at the hospital when her apartment had still been a crime scene. She closed her locker again and made her way to there shared office, smiling when she saw Danny typing away on his computer, obviously finishing a report. Lindsay walked over to him and leaned over kissing his neck and then his cheek.

Danny smiled at the way Lindsay kissed him, he turned and took her in his arms, so she was sat on his lap, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know what you did"

"I wish I did so I could do it more often if this is what I get"

"I got the rose"

Danny pulled away and looked at Lindsay strangely, "What rose?"

"The rose you left in my locker?"

"Linds I didnt leave no rose in your locker"

"Yes you did, your the only one who knows my combination"

"I swear, I didnt leave you no rose"

Both Lindsay and Danny got up and made there way to the locker room, where Stella was now taking off her coat, "Hey guys, whats up?"

"I think someones been in Lindsay locker"

**Reviewssssssssssss :D they make me update faster xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Half an hour later Lindsay found herself sat in the breakroom, everybody else had something to do but they were all treating her like a victim. Every so often somebody would pop there head in to see how she was, she knew they were waiting for her to break but she wasnt going to let them see that happen. After Danny had spoken to Stella they had gone to process her locker, which hadnt been broken into, meaning somebody was keeping a very close eye on her. Then Mac had told her to wait in the breakroom for him, that was 25minutes ago. Lindsay got up and started pacing around the breakroom, she was going insane sat in here, she just wanted to get back to work, to have her life back.

The ringing of her cell phone brought her out of the thoughts she was having, she picked it up and saw the number was CSI in Lindsay knew she should get somebody to trace her call but she couldnt bring herself to do it, she flipped it open and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

_"Lindsay Monroe?"_

"Yes, who's this?"

_"Meet me tomorrow night, midnight at Staten Island, the Wal-Mart Garage, dont tell anybody and come alone!"_

Lindsay didnt even have time to say anything before the person on the other end hung up, she stared at her phone in disbelief. Should she do as the person said? Or should she tell somebody? If she didnt tell anybody how would she get away from Danny at midnight?

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Lindsay was sat in Dannys apartment the following evening. He had just made them his Grans secret recipe pasta and sauce, Lindsays favourite. But here she was just sat playing with her fork, slowly, staring off into space. Danny was very concerned, she had barely said two words since yesterday. At first he put it down to her being annoyed at having to sit in the breakroom but when she hadnt cheered up today, he was concerned. They both had had the day off so had planned to just lounge around and watch some television, but even with the 3comedies they wanted she hadnt so much as cracked a smile, he had then even sat through The Notebook, which had hadnt but knew she loved and she still hadnt said a word or even seemed to have watched it. Now at 7pm he was beyond worried, he sat down infront of her and took her hands in his, "Linds?"

Lindsay looked up shocked as Danny spoke to her, she hadnt even realised he was there, his chair direction infront of her and him holding her hands in his, worry evident of his face, she tried to give him a small smile as she spoke, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine Danny, sorry im just tired is all"

"You sure? Cause im kinda worried about you"

"Theres nothing to worry about"

"You would tell me if something was bothering you?"

"Of course I would"

"Good"

With that Danny pulled her into a hug, so she was sat on his lap. They sat there for what seemed like hours before Lindsay got up saying she wanted a shower. As she shut the bathroom door Danny got up and started to wash the pots and pans he had made earlier. Once he was done with that he opened a beer and sat on the couch, switching through channels until he found a documentary.

Meanwhile, when Lindsay got into the bathroom she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat staring at the text message she had recieved this morning, reminding her where to meet and to not tell anyody. She still didnt know what to do but she did know that if she was going to meet them she had to come up with an excuse to get out of the apartment...and soon.

**Reviewsssssssss :D This is prob my last update til Monday as got a friend coming to visit...but if I get lots of reviews there will be lots of updates Monday :) xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Lindsay walked back out of the bathroom and smiled at Danny as she put her coat and shoes on, surprising Danny, "Where you goin?"

"I was just gonna go for a walk"

"Linds its going on midnight, your not going out by yourself"

"I know, im meeting a friend, I shouldnt be too long, she and her boyfriend have just had a fight, shes really upset"

"At least let me walk you to meet her"

"Danny im fine by myself, I dont need a police escort!"

She knew that comment would hit a nerve with him but she really needed to get going, "A police escort? Is that all you think of me? You know what forget it! Im going bed, have fun!"

With that Danny made his way into his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed. He knew Lindsay had been lying, she was the worst liar ever. But what was she hiding? She had been off all day and now it was getting annoying. Was she seeing somebody else? His thoughts were interupted when he heard Lindsay leave the apartment. Danny got up and started to get dress, he couldnt let her go on her own, he would follow.

Meanwhile, Lindsay stood in the same spot for a few minutes, tears already in her eyes. What had she done? Would Danny ever forgive her? But she couldnt think about this now, so she grabbed the spare set of keys off the table top and left the apartment. She had only been walking a few minutes when it felt like somebody was following her, she looked around but couldnt see anybody. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her?

She had made it all the way to Staten Island in record time, she got to the garage easily enough but there was nobody around. Was somebody playing tricks on her? As quickly as she thought this the thought disappeared as a black car with blacked out windows arrived. She was going to head over but her phone rang...

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmm, whos on the phone?xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

She looked down at the phone that was now in her hand and answered slowly, the number was blocked.

_"Drop all your weapons and make your way towards the car, both weapons and your badge Miss Monroe"_

Lindsay tooked both her gun and her backup gun off of her body and put them on the floor, she then unclipped her badge and put that on the floor. She then put the phone back to her ear to listen to further instructions.

_"Now you will put the phone on the floor and make your way to our car"_

With that he had ended the call, so she put the phone on the floor and made her way to the car. But before she could get to it, Danny shouted her. She whipped her head round shocked and the car drove off, both Csi's watched it go. Danny had watched to get the plate numbers, but there wasnt any and Lindsay because she was about to get into the car.

Danny ran over to Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug whilst she cried into his chest, "Im so sorry Danny, I shouldnt have come, I was so stupid"

"Ay ay...shhhhh, its okay! Im here now, your okay"

After what seemed like hours they pulled apart and Danny wiped the tears from her eyes, "It was you I felt following me wasnt it?"

"Yeah, I knew you werent telling the truth and I had to know you were okay, Im sorry for not trusting you but I need you to promise if they get incontact again you will tell me"

"They? You know who it was"

"Its Tanglewood"

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Lindsay and Danny were sat in his apartment a couple of hours later, he had made her a hot chocolate and both were sat on the couch with said hot chocolate going cold. They were both in there own little worlds.

Danny had explained on the way home how he had recognised the driver in the car, through the bit of glass that was see-through. Lindsay had then started crying again, how did they know she was back? She had managed to keep herself away from Staten Island, how long had they known? What did they want?

So here they now were just sat there, Danny decided he should break the silence, "Linds we should go bed, we both have work early tomorrow"

"How do they know im back? I mean i've done my best to avoid anywhere they could be"

"Linds come on, forget about that now, we both need some rest for work tomorrow"

Lindsay looked up slowly, "Danny you havent told anybody im back have you?"

Danny looked away and tried again to get Lindsay to go to bed, "Lindsay come on I need sleep"

Lindsay stood up quickly and looked Danny directly in the eyes, "Who did you tell?"

"I went to see my mum after our first chat all them months ago, Linds im sorry, I didnt know they would come after you"

"I cant believe you! Your unbelieveable, what you didnt believe me? Your mum probably wouldnt even tell you the truth anyway! Wait...do you still not believe me? You just want what you couldnt have all those years ago!"

With that Lindsay pushed by Danny and stormed off towards the door, grateful she hadnt got changed yet, she grabbed her coat and started to put her shoes on. Danny was right by her side, "Linds its not like that, I had to try to get my mum to admit it, but she didnt know any of it Linds...come on please dont go! Where you gonna go at this time of night?"

Lindsay turned quickly, "That is none of your business"

With that she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

**Reviewssssssss :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Lindsay knew she had over reacted, after all he had told her months ago about the visit to him Mum, but she honestly had expected his mum to tell anybody, obviously she was wrong. Se shouldnt have stormed out on him, she had nowhere to go and had ended up back in her old apartment, which was still under her name until the end of the month. She hadnt been planning to look for a new apartment, maybe Danny would ask her to move in but it didnt look like that was going to happen now. So here she was, in the clothes she always left spare in her locker. She had taken a shower when she got to work earlier than she should that morning, her old apartment didnt have any hot water at the moment. She was now sat in her office watching the time, she knew he would be here any minute and she couldnt have been any more nervous if she tried.

Danny took his time getting ready that morning, he hadnt slept all night worrying about Lindsay. He had walked the streets for almost two hours trying to find her but with no luck. He wasnt going to work this morning, he had already rang Mac and explain he had a prior appointment that must be kept. This is how he came to be stood on the side of the road, watching his parents house. The last time he had been here his mum had exploded over Lindsay being his partner. How was he going to explain his love for the woman in question now?

He slowly walked up to the door and knocked. It took a few minutes but his father answered the door and without saying a word moved aside to let Danny in. Danny made his way through the living room and into the kitchen where he knew his mother would be. He watched her for a few minutes before he made his presence known. She looked tired, "Hi Ma"

His mother turned round shocked but then her expression turned to relief and she pulled him into a tight embrace, "I knew you would come back!"

"Im sorry about before Ma, I really am"

"So am I Danny, so am I. Would you like a drink? Have you eaten? Your looking to thin"

Danny couldnt help himself, he had to laugh, "Im fine Ma, dont worry about me, its you thats looking tired"

"I was worried about you Daniel and what evil that girl could be putting into your head"

"Actually its Lindsay im here to talk about Ma, did you let on to Tanglewood that she's back"

"Of course I didnt Daniel, I would never do that, I couldnt bring that poison back to us"

"Ma who did you tell?"

"Just your father Daniel, whats going on?"

**Reviewssssssssssss :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with dangerous after her how long for?**

Danny stormed into the front room, his Mum right behind him, "Dad! Did you tell Tanglewood about Lindsay being back in New York?"

His dad sat up and smiled, "Of course I did, the little tart belongs to them! They brought her fair and square!"

Dannys mum jumped in at this, "What do you mean brought her? She isnt a possesion up for grabs! When did this happen?"

"Why do you think she was with Louie? He couldnt get a girl that pretty as much as he tried! But we made it work!"

"Danny was right, Louie used to beat her?"

"And I showed him how! Was quite easy actually! After the first time anyway"

Danny launched forward at this, fist out and hit his Dad in the face. Both men continued to fight for a few minutes before Elizabeth shouted to get there attention. She turned to his father first, I think you should go for a walk! While me and Danny need to talk"

Her husband got up and left, grabbing his coat on the way. Danny made his way back into the kitchen and sat at the table, he looked up at his Mum, a bruise already starting to form above his ice, "Im sorry about that Ma"

"You need some ice for your eye!" With that she walked over to the freezer and got him some ice, wrapping it in a kitchen towel and handing it to Danny for his eye before she sat down across from him, "Im sorry Danny...I really didnt know"

"Its okay Ma, I believe you"

"That poor girl, no wonder she left. She must hate New York...and her parents, how could they do that to their only daughter?"

"Something about getting Tanglewood off Marks back, she became theres and would be forever! She didnt mean to get Louie killed Ma, she went to the police to help and get him help to turn his life around but when he died she took it as her chance to escape"

"I get all that, but what has this to do with you Daniel? I mean I know shes your partner but you shouldnt get involved"

"I love her Ma"

**Reviewssssssssssss :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Elizabeth sat staring at her son, wondering if she had heard him right, "Since when?"

"We started seeing each other after my last visit but I think the feelings have always been there, I used to really like her but obviously with her and Louie I couldnt do anything about it. But Ma I think she hates me now, she walked out last night...well this morning and we havent spoken since! I dont know what to do!

"Danny why didnt she start a fresh life? Not bring up any of this Tanglewood stuff"

"Because they've been following her, broke into her apartment...she was staying we me until she found a new place, gosh I dont even know where she stayed last night or if shes okay"

I think you should go find her! I will speak to your father about Tanglewood, but I would like to one day see her again, if she will allow it! When she lived here she was like the daughter I always wanted"

"I'll see what she says Ma, but dont tell her parents shes back please"

"I promise"

Danny got up putting the ice on the table and kissed his Ma on the cheek, "Love you Ma"

Meanwhile, Lindsay hadnt taken her eyes off the clock for the last 20minutes, he was late. Or maybe he had been called out to a scene? But nobody else had gone. She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, she looked at the number, didnt recognise it and cancelled the call. Maybe it was Tanglewood? Should she talk to Mac? He would know what to do, surely? She got up and made her way to his office but noticed him in a meeting with Stella so made her way back to her office, as she was about to enter she heard the elevator doors open and looked up. Just in time to meet Dannys eyes, he made his way over to her and brought her into a tight hug, which she quickly returned, "Im sorry Linds...Im so sorry!"

Lindsay looked up into Dannys eyes and smiled, "Im sorry too"

They both they walked into there office, noticing they were getting the attention of a lot of lab techs, both sat in there chairs and smiled, "Where have you been? I've been worried"

"Surely I should be asking that, its you that walked out in the middle of the night"

"Im sorry about that Danny"

"Forget it, your safe and thats what matters, but where were you?"

"I was at my old apartment, its still in my name at the moment, I had nowhere else to go and left my bag at yours so couldnt go to a hotel"

"But Linds that had no electric, no bed nothing..."

"Im okay and im hoping I wont have to do it again?"

Danny smiled at her, "Back at mine tonight?"

"Only if your making dinner"

"Its a date"

**Yayyyyy they back together but for long? Reviewsss and you will find out xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Danny and Lindsay both finished shift at the same time, even though he had started later. They had made there way to his apartment, making small talk, both knowing they needed a much deeper conversation. Lindsay was going to ask about moving in permanently and Danny wanted to speak about his mother. As they got to the apartment, wanting to avoid there talk Lindsay announced she was going for a shower.

Danny started to prepare them both a meal, something simple would do, so he made a chicken roast dinner, something they hadnt had in a while. He had put everything on and looked at the time, noticing Lindsay had been in there bathroom for 45minutes now, he was starting to get worried. So walked over to the bathroom door, "Linds you okay in there?"

"Yeah be out in a few" Lindsay was actually sat on the toilet lid, wondering how to go about her idea. She knew she had to just go for it so got up and made her way into the kitchen. She watched as Danny made them both a glass of orange juice and then they both made there way to the couch, Danny explaining dinner would be about half an hour.

Lindsay looked at Danny and decided to take charge of there arkward situation, "Danny i've been thinking about this whole me finding an apartment thing"

"You have?"

"Yeah, and I thought maybe I could just stay here?

"You mean like move in?"

"Yeah I mean, unless its too fast"

"Linds I would love you to move in"

Lindsay couldnt help the smile that appeared on her face and leaned forward to kiss Danny, "Now whats on your mind?"

"I went to see my Ma"

"Oh"

"I needed to Linds, about Tanglewood...its my dad that told them, he even admitted to everything that happened with you and Louie, Linds my Ma didnt know"

"Okay, what would you like me to say?"

"Linds she wants to see you"

**Reviewssssssssssss :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

**Sorry :( I wanted to get this up last night but i cut all my finger so hurts to type lol :( xx**

Lindsay just sat staring at Danny for minutes, that wasnt where she had expected the conversation to go. She got up and started pacing, "I cant Danny, Im sorry! I just cant! I know its not her fault but...please I dont wannt"

Danny stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, he caught her arms and pulled her to stop and look at him, "Baby...you dont have to do anything you dont want to, she knows you probably wouldnt be she wanted to at least try, I would never force something like this on you"

Lindsay smiled slightly, grateful that he understood and buried her face into his chest, "You know...Im quite hungry now"

Danny laughed and pulled away just the slightest, "Well then lets get some food"

They both made there way over to the kitchen and Danny served up there food. Barely a word was spoken over dinner, both in there own thoughts over Dannys mum. He understood why Lindsay wouldnt want anything to do with his dad but is mum was like him in all this, she hadnt known a thing either and wanted to make things right now. Although it had taken a while for Lindsay to speak to him at first, so maybe she just needed time to come round to the idea. Lindsay had similiar thoughts on her mind, she knew it might help to speak with his mum but she was happy at the moment and didnt want to ruin that by going back to her past.

After dinner and the pots were done they both made there way back over to the couch, were they sat in silence watching a film just happy being in each others company. A couple of hours later Lindsay got up and gently shook a sleeping Danny, "Baby come on, its bedtime!"

Danny stirred slightly and got up with Lindsay, they just made it to the bedroom door when Lindsays phone rang. Both looked over at the phone, who would be ringing at 1am? Danny made his way to her phone and picked it up, a blocked number, so he answered, "Hello?" He asked a couple of times but nobody replied so he put the phone down and turned it off, "We'll get you a new phone and number tomorrow"

"There never gonna leave me alone are they? Maybe I should just transfer back to Montana?"

"No way! Were not running from this, but we will sort it out! I promise"

Lindsay smiled slightly and Danny pulled her into his chest and down onto bed.

**Reviewsssssssssssss :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Lindsay and Danny had both been in work for about an hour. Danny was in the break room talking with Hawkes about a case they were working on whilst Lindsay was in Trace running some of there evidence. After a talk with Mac that morning it was decided Lindsay would be safer in the lab until the threat from Tanglewood was sorted.

Flack was just looking for Danny when he heard the elevator doors opened, he looked over quickly and stopped when he noticed who was getting off. He looked back to make sure Lindsay hadnt noticed and made his way over to the woman, "Mrs Messer hi!"

Elizabeth smiled up at Flack, "Good morning Donald, Have you seen Danny about?"

"Actually I was just on my way to find him, I can walk with you if you'd like?"

"You are quite the gentleman Donald, you should come over more often to visit"

"Definitely Mrs Messer"

"Now Donald how many times have I told you, call me Elizabeth"

"Okay Elizabeth, but only if you agree to call me Don"

Both made there way down the hall in silence. Lindsay, who had been watching and listening to the whole exchange at the Trace Lab doors made her way over to the elevators, getting her phone out of her pocket to text Danny she was going for an early lunch.

Flack and Elizabeth found Danny sat with Hawkes in the break room, Danny checking a text that he had just gotten, he was confused why Lindsay had gone to lunch without him but knew why when he looked up at the door, "Ma what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smiled while Hawkes tried to hold in a laugh, "I brought you dinner Daniel, your always looking so skinny"

Although at this comment Danny went bright red whilst Flack and Hawkes both burst out laughing.

"Ma lets go to my office"

Danny gently grabbed his mothers arm and led her out of the room and down the corridor to his office.

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Danny shut his office door behind them, face still slightly red, and quickly turned to his mum, "What is this really about Ma? In all the years i've worked here you have NEVER popped by and when I agree to askin Lindsay about seeing you the very next day you turn up knowing she works here!"

His mum looked round surprised, "Lindsays here?"

Danny rolled his eyes at her, "No she went for lunch already"

"Without you?"

"Ma we dont get the same time for breaks everyday, you came to bump into her didnt you?"

"Im sorry Danny but you havent been answering your phone"

"Im on a case Ma"

"Okay well will she see me?"

"Ma...you gotta understand all this is hard on her"

"So she said no?"

Danny sat down at his desk and sighed, his mum made herself comfortable in the couch that was in there office, both ready for a very long conversation.

Meanwhile, after leaving in the elevator Lindsay made her way to find Jess Angell, the two had gotten close lately, well close enough to have lunch every so often. Apart from Stella Jess was the only woman Lindsay was close enough to speak with since moving back to New York. She spotted Jess at her desk and made her way over, thankful the other lady didnt seem too busy, "Hey Jess! How'd you fancy lunch? My treat"

"I thought you were having dinner with Danny today?"

"Change of plan"

Jess got up and started getting her stuff together, "Anything to do with Danny mother being here?"

"How did you know already? She only got here before I got in the lift"

"Don text me, said you were probably on your way to find me for lunch"

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Lindsay and Jess were sat in a little cafe down the street, both had ordered a coffee and sandwich. Neither knew how to start the conversation they knew was coming but Jess had a feeling Lindsay would just try and avoid the situation all together, "Linds, I dont know much about your past but why are you avoiding Dannys mum? I mean your together so its not like you can avoid the parents"

Lindsay sighed and looked back up at Jess, "Its not that simple, me and Danny knew each other years ago, I lived with his family for a while"

"I always wondered about your tattoo"

"Yeah that wont for Danny, I was engaged to Louie before he died"

"Louie? Seriously?"

"Not by choice, cut a long story short my family had trouble with Tanglewood so to get out of it they sold me off as a possesion to Tanglewood, meaning I had to be Louie's girlfriend"

"Oh Linds...thats horrible"

"Yeah well Im over it, anyway after Louie died I took it as my chance to escape, I disappeared the day of the funeral and finally decided to come back after all these years for this job...it tooks ages for me to even talk to Danny but when I was younger I had the biggest crush on him, so I guess it wasnt too hard to let it all pass but with his mum and his family...I just I dont think I can, I know that sounds horrible because in any other relationship it would be time to meet the parents but I cant, I just...it hurts too much"

"I guess thats understandable, but Linds what if it helps? What if talking to his mother and speaking over everything helps you to move on from your past, to leave it all truely behind you"

"See thats the thing I cant, its Tanglewood that broke into my apartment and thats been following me and probably them thats been ringing my phone, all because his mum told his dad, whos part of Tanglewood that im back in New York, its his mum that set all this up"

"Im guessing she didnt mean to get you caught up in all that, granted i've only met her once, but she doesnt seem that type of lady...just consider giving her a chance to talk at least, I truely believe it will help you"

**Reviewsssssssssssss :D xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Danny had finally got his mum to leave after half an hour and promising to go for dinner the following Sunday. He was now sat in his office with his head in his hands, trying to work out why his life was so complicated, his mum had made it obvious she wanted him to bring Lindsay but he knew she wouldnt change her mind that quick, not matter how much he tried.

He was distracted by his thoughts however as he heard his office door open slightly, he didnt need to lift his head to know who it was, but did anyway and smiled up at his girlfriend. Noticing the brown paper bag in his hand his smile grew, "You brought me dinner?"

"Yeah, I mean I know your mum brought you something but I also know the guys would give you a hard time if they saw you eating it so I thought I would bring you something back from the cafe, you dont have to have it if you dont want to though, although it was a nice cafe, just down the street from here actually..."

Danny couldnt help but smile at how nervous she seemed, so he got up and made his way over to her, taking to the bag from her hand and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you"

Lindsay smiled back and sat in her office chair, watching him as he sat back down and opened the bag, "So what did your mum want?"

"To bring me lunch, and probably to get a chance to talk to you"

"Yeah sorry about that, I got hungry"

"Linds...baby, dont lie to me, its okay alright? I understand"

"Thank you, I have been thinking about what you said and maybe one day I should see her, but at the moment its a bit soon"

Danny smiled slightly, "Take all the time you need"

Lindsay got up, " I better get back to Trace anyway, see you later?"

"Course"

Lindsay that exited the office and made her way to Mac's office, she spoke to him for a few minutes and left the lab again.

**Hmmmmm where she going? Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Lindsay stood on the side walk looking at the house in which she used to hate, she wasnt all that surprised to find the Messers hadnt moved house. She slowly made her way up to the front door and after a couple of minutes she knocked twice. She could hear somebody moving around inside and after a minute the door opened and a shocked Elizabeth popped her head out. Both women stood looking at each other for a few minutes before Elizabeth finally spoke, "Lindsay?"

"Hi Mrs Messer, I know its rude to just pop over like this but I knew if I didnt come now I probably never would, I hope you dont mind"

Elizabeth moved slightly to the side making room for Lindsay to walk by, "Of course not, come on in"

Lindsay walked in slowly and followed Elizabeth to the kitchen, "Would you like a drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Just a water please"

Elizabeth got Lindsay a glass of water and sat opposite her, "Its lovely to see you again Lindsay"

"Im sorry its taken me this long to come"

"No dear, dont be sorry! If anything I should be saying that, I always viewed you as the bad one, for all these years, but it wasnt your fault. Tim finally told me everything, Lindsay you have to believe me I had no idea about anything that was happening, I always believed you and Louie just fell for each other, I never knew you were forced into it"

"Its fine, really I understand, I guess its just hard coming to terms with everything back then, knowing that my own family werent bothered. I mean I always secretly knew they hadnt wanted a daughter but I guess in the end I was useful to help my brother out!"

"Nobody she have to grow up feeling like that Lindsay, I wish you had said something to me though, all those bruises you used to have and the excuses about walking into things. I should have known but I guess I tried to believe it wasnt true and in doing so it all carried on for you. I really am sorry Lindsay, I hope one day you can forgive me"

"I think I already have...I didnt want to come here but I knew I needed to and speaking to you already I feel like a weight has been lifted, I just wish it hadnt taken me so long to confront my past"

**Reviewsssssssssssss :D xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Danny had finished up with his case and his reports, he had 5minutes left of his shift so figured he would go find Lindsay, he knew she had said she would be in Trace but when he got there all he saw was some lab tech, who's name he didnt even know, who kindly told him he hadnt seen Lindsay since she had gone for her lunch earlier in the day. So Danny made his way to Mac's office and quickly knocked, the older man giving him permission to enter, "Hey Mac, you seen Lindsay?"

"She left hours ago, said she needed to be somewhere, I thought you knew?"

"No she didnt tell me, no worries, I'll ring her"

Danny then left the office to grab his coat and on his way to the elevator got his phone out, no missed calls, so he hit speed dial 1 and waited, but it went straight to voicemail.

Danny got home 15minutes later, the quickest he had ever gotten there, he had walked today, well ran. When he got to the apartment and opened the door, he knew she must be in as the door was unlocked. He walked in and saw her sat on the couch, in her sweats with a cup of hot chocolate. She hadnt even noticed he had entered as he made his way over to her, he bent down next to her and took the cup out of her hands, noticing how cold it was. She looked down as the cup was taken from her and smiled a tiny bit but throwing herself into his arms. They sat like this for a few minutes before Lindsay pulled back and they both sat together on the couch, "Linds where have you been? I was so worried when Mac said you had left and your phone was off"

"I dont know where my phone is, it was in my bag and then it was gone"

"Okay thats no problem, we can get you a new one...but Linds where did you go? Why did you leave work?"

By now tears had formed in Lindsays eyes and Danny was more than worried, "I went to see you mum..."

"Oh Linds..."

Danny pulled her close and she held onto him tightly, "Its okay, we spoke for about an hour and she was okay but it just brought all the memories back..."

Danny didnt know what to say so he just held her and let her talk in her own time, maybe this is what she needed? To get it all out of her system?"

"Danny we need to take Tanglewood down! I will never be safe until there finished"

"I agree, but I dont know how were going to do it...there suspected of a few crimes but we have no solid evidence and til they slip up theres nothing we can do"

"I've spent hours trying to figure it all out..."

"And?"

Lindsay didnt even look up at him as she spoke, but as soon as her next words came out he could hear the change in her voice, the way it was cold and emotionless, "Im going to kill every last one of them"

**Dum dum dummmmm, i'm not updating til i get reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Danny couldnt believe it, did he hear her right? She couldnt be serious? He wouldnt let her do it, no way!

"Linds...we can come up with something else, that isnt the answer and I wont watch you throw your, our life away for them"

"I have to Danny, its the only way I will ever truely be free, surely you can understand that"

"I can understand why you might think this is a good idea but honestly babe it isnt the answer and I wont let you do it"

"Danny you cant be with me every second of the day, it will happen"

"It wont because I will be with you every second of every day! I promised to protect you and thats what I will do"

Lindsays face seemed to soften a bit and she got up, "Im going to bed"

"Linds its not even 7oclock"

"I know, Im just so tired after tonight" She lent down and gave him a kiss, "Night Danny"

As soon as Lindsay was in the bedroom and the door was shut Danny grabbed his phone and dialled his mothers number, he only had to wait 2minutes before she picked up, _"Messer residence"_

"Ma its me"

_"Danny hi! How are you?"_

"Ma what happened with Lindsay?"

"_She told you she came then"_

"Yeah and about her revenge for Tanglewood"

_"Oh that, it was just a joke Danny I didnt think she would take me seriously"_

"You put this idea in her head?"

_"I just said it would be easier all round if somebody killed them all and she thought it was a great idea"_

"Ma I dont know what to do, shes serious about going ahead with this and I cant let her"

_"Danny just keep an eye on her, she isnt the type to do this"_

"How can you say that Ma? For 10years you believed she was responsible for Louie's death and now after one conversation you've changed your mind"

_"Today I could see it in her eyes Danny, she hated having to talk about everything, just keep an eye on her"_

"I will Ma, I gotta go, will see you Sunday, love you"

_"Love you too Danny"_

Meanwhile, after Lindsay shut the bedroom door she waited two minutes and stood next to the door listening to Danny on the phone with his Ma, she knew he would ring her. Lindsay had tears in her eyes listening to them and after a few minutes went and layed on the bed, throwing the blanket over her head and crying.

After Danny put the phone down he got up to go get a drink but as he walked by the bedroom he could hear Lindsay crying, she he tapped softly on the door and entered, he walked over to the bed and climbed under, wrapping his arms around her, within seconds she had her head buried in his chest. Thats how they stayed for a few hours.

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

**Im really sorry for the lack of updates all weekend! My partners parents had our daughter so been making the most of quality time :D but will try update as much as possible over next few days to apologise. Also I got another story idea, explained more at bottom and was wondering what people thought.**

The next day at work all the tension between them was noticeable to anybody who was around them both for more than a few minutes. Danny knew he had to talk to her about this so called plan. He had wanted to the night before but after a few hours he looked down and she was asleep, so peaceful and he couldnt bring himself to disturb her, then this morning they had been running late for work and so he didnt get chance. He had hoped to get 5minutes at some point this morning but had been pulled out onto a case with Hawkes, who had noticed todays tension and tried to get him to talk. But he had nicely told Hawkes he just needed to clear the air over some things with Lindsay, but getting back to the lab had found out her and Jess had gone for an early lunch. So now here he was sitting in the break room hoping he got some time before his results came through, and he was in luck. Lindsay was just saying goodbye to Jess and was making her way to the break room, looking more relaxed than she had in weeks. She walked in and sat on the couch next to Danny, automatically putting her feet up to rest on his legs.

"You look happy"

"I am, I've had a lovely lunch with Jess and talked everything out with her and you were right, my plan was a bit too extreme and I am not going to let them carry on ruining my life!"

"Thats good, Im glad to hear it"

"Good because thats where you come in"

"Oh yeah?"

"Well I figured I should confront all my issues head on"

"Okay..."

"And so Im going to see my parents, if you would come with?"

"Anything for you Linds"

He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead, trying to support her.

"When?"

"I was thinking tonight after shift?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Good, see you at the elevators at 6"

With that Lindsay got up and walked out the room to go help out with getting some results for Danny and Hawkes, hoping to try keep the smile on her face. She knew tonight would be hard but she also knew she couldnt keep running away forever. She was just glad Danny would be by her side the whole time.

**Reviewssssssssssss :D xx**

**A/N - I was thinking of a new story, after this, in which Lindsay joins the lab before Aiden leaves and she has a family member who works there too. Cant give too much away but Lindsay and Aiden wont get on, what you think?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Lindsay and Danny were both nervous by the time they left work, neither wanting to show it but the other knew. Danny had rang his Ma earlier to check Lindsays parents still lived at the same address, they did, she also told him how proud she was of them both for going there to sort all this mess out. Danny had then informed her that if he had anything to say they wouldnt see her parents ever again, as far as he was concerned only Lindsay mattered in all this.

So now, here they were, stood outside her childhood home, it looked exactly the same, there were a few childrens toys on the grass outside, Lindsay guessed she had nieces or nephews, after all she was the youngest with 3older brothers. They stood there for a few minutes before Lindsay took Dannys hand and walked upto the front door, after another minute she knocked gently. Within minutes a little girl answered the door slightly, chain still on, "Hello?"

Lindsay smiled, as did Danny. The girl looked exactly like Lindsay had at her age, "Hi there, is your daddy in?"

"Yeah one minute, who can I say is asking?"

"Tell him its Lindsay"

Lindsay and Danny could hear the little girl shouting that somebody called Lindsay was at the door, then within seconds she was stood face to face with her eldest brother Mark. He looked almost the same, except aged a little, shock evident on his face, "Lindsay? Is that really you?"

"Hi Mark"

Mark moved forward and brought Lindsay into a tight hug, "Lindsay we've missed you so much, come in come in"

He let her in, hand she holding Dannys, that was the moment Mark noticed Danny, "Messer!"

"Mark"

"What are you doing here? With my little sister?"

"We work together"

Lindsay then stepped forward, "Actually Mark, Dannys my boyfriend and that is none of your business"

The three then made there way into the living room, where the whole family was sat. Lindsays parents were sat on one sofa, the little girl from earlier sat on her Grannys lap. Alex & Jacob were sat on the other sofa and a woman who Lindsay didnt know was sat on the floor, Mark joined her and sat down. Everybody sat staring and Lindsay & Danny.

**Dum dum dummmmmm, hows it gonna go? :) Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Lindsays dad was the first one to stand up and address his daughter, "10 years and you walk back in here like nothing happened!"

"I havent walked back in here like nothing happened because everything happened! You sold me, you didnt care! You only cared about your boys, you never wanted me and thats why you sold me to Tanglewood and thats why after all these years when I move back they still think im theres! You make me sick!"

Her father didnt even flinch as Lindsay spat her words out, tears threatening to fall, "Is that why your here? To let me know we failed you? We know that! We regret our decisions every day, every day since you left but you never even got in touch! You are the one that make me sick Lindsay Monroe now get out of my house back to your uncle!"

"You know he's in New York?"

"Of course I do, he never left, thinking he was better than us! Well he isnt and neither are you! You will always be trash, and a disgrace to this family! I cant take my decisions back, neither can I take back the night you were conceived! I never wanted you but by the time we knew we were pregnant your mother was already too far along to get rid of you!"

By now Lindsay was crying and Danny had pulled her close, not daring to let go, "Come on Linds, we can see this was a mistake!"

"Thats right listen to your thug, go back to your uncle! Your posh little life, let him take care of you"

When he said this Lindsay and Danny had turned away but upon hearing this Lindsay turned back round, unable to be quite anymore, "You know I will go back to my UNCLE, because Mac is more like a father to me, he always has been and he kept in contact with me the whole time I was away and he rang every month to try get me to come back and I finally did...4months ago! It took me all that time to come visit you to try sort things out, even though Mac practically begged me not to and now I see he was right, you discust me!"

With that Lindsay turned and stormed out, Danny right behind her, shocked by what he had heard. They got down the street before they eventually stopped at Dannys car, both got in quietly and Danny turned to Lindsay and slowly and quietly asked, "Lindsay is Mac Taylor your uncle?"

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmm i've been wanting to throw that twist in since before I started this whole story, what do you think? Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Lindsay turned and looked at Danny's confused expression before slowly nodding, "Aunt Claire was my Mums sister, so its only by marriage but he's more family to me than any of them have ever been"

"And he's asked you to come back before?"

"Almost every month for years, I nearly did after Claire...after she died but I couldnt bring myself to do it, although I did visit"

"I guess that explains why you get on with him so well"

"I always have, we have tried so hard to keep it out of work though, so please dont tell anybody"

"Of course not, I could never do that"

"Thanks Danny, I just dont want everybody thinking I only got my job because were family"

Danny leaned across and took her hand, looking her straight in the eyes, "Nobody could ever think that of you Lindsay...I love you"

Lindsay smiled and leaned more into Danny so there lips were almost touching, "I love you too" With that they both kissed.

After a few minutes they pulled apart and Danny drove away, back home.

The following day Danny was off so he dropped Lindsay into work on his way to go some food shopping. Lindsay made her way up to the lab and straight for Mac's office, she waited until he was off the phone and entered, making sure the door was shut behind her.

"Lindsay hi"

"Hi Mac"

"Did you go?"

"Yeah and you were right, I should never have gone but at least I know what there really like now"

"I'm sorry I was right Linds, I really wished they would change if only for you"

"Yeah well, never mind, although I have a niece"

"Oh yes? Marks?"

"Yeah, didnt really get to speak to her though before my Father opened his mouth"

"I really am sorry Linds, nobody should have to be spoken to like that from family"

"There not my family anymore, you are and Danny is, I dont need anybody else"

"Thats good to know Linds, how about dinner tonight? My treat"

"Your gonna venture outside the lab?" She said this with the biggest smile on her way, so Mac knew she was playing with him.

"Only for you"

"Sure, dinner sounds great, I better get some work done"

**Okay so not much happened in this but wanted a little Mac and Lindsay interaction, Im thinking only a few more chapters of this story and might get my new story up and running later today...Reviewssssssssssss :D xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Later that same day Danny arrived to pick Lindsay up from work. She had been so busy she hadnt managed to ring him and cancel, so here he was sat in there shared office reading his emails. Her shift didnt finish for 10minutes. Lindsay walked into her office 5minutes later and visibly jumped upon seeing Danny, "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up like we planned?"

"Oh gosh I totally forgot! Mac invited me to dinner and I kind of agreed"

Danny stood up and smiled walking over to her, "Thats fine Linds...I'll be at home when you get home or actually I may see if Flack wants to go for a drink, but have fun okay?"

"Thanks Danny"

They both kissed for a minute before Danny left in search of Flack and Lindsay went to the locker room to grab her coat and purse but before she could get there was grabbed and pulled into a supply closest, she tried to scream but somebody held a hand over her mouth. She turned around and caught sight of Antonio, part of Tanglewood.

Meanwhile Mac was stood outside the lab waiting for Lindsay, he waited and waited and she didnt arrive so he rang her cell, which she didnt answer. He assumed she must have forgot so got into his car, to drive to Dannys place.

Danny and Flack had decided to have a few beers round at Dannys place, what they didnt expect was for Mac to turn up 20minutes later.

"Hey Mac, whats up? I thought you had plans"

"She didnt turn up, she not here?"

Flack looked on confused by who the men were talking about, "No I came by the lab to pick her up but she said you were both going for dinner so I left...let me try her cell"

"I've already tried Danny shes not answering"

Danny grabbed his cell anyway and dialled Lindsays number, only to be met by a voice he would never forget, _"Why hello Danny Messer"_

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmm Reviewsssss :D xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary: Sequel to Met Somewhere Before?...Lindsay & Danny are finally together, but with danger after her how long for?**

Danny couldnt believe it, "What do you want Antonio?"

"Surely you know all by now Messer, Lindsay belongs to Tanglewood, we've just taken whats rightfully ours"

"Lindsay doesnt belong to you! Let her go or I swear to god..."

"Now tut tut tut Messer that aint no way to talk to your cousin isit?"

"My cousin died years ago, along with Louie"

Meanwhile with Danny on the phone Mac had rang Adam and they were now running trace on Lindsays phone. After another minute they managed to get it and as the three left the apartment Danny remained on the phone trying to keep Antonio busy and distracted from Lindsay.

Lindsay was sat in Antonio's house, she knew it as soon as she had seen it. It was his parents but she had learned from Elizabeth that his parents died the other year back and left him the house. The second she had seen his face she knew it had to have been him that had been harrassing her, he later confirmed this. Dannys father had let slip that Lindsay was back and Antonio knew she would be his.

Eventually Danny Mac and Flack arrived at Antonio's house, backup was just down the road. They knew he would probably be alone but didnt want to take the risk regardless. The three guys all got there bullet proof vests on and made there way to the house. Danny and Mac took the front whilst Flack and another uniform went round back. On the count of three Danny and Mac kicked down the door, annoucing NYPD as they did. Antonio was in the livingroom pacing with Lindsay sat on the couch, arms tied behind her back. Flack Mac and the other officer made there way to Antonio and after a few minutes had him handcuffed and were taking him outside. Danny meanwhile ran straight to Lindsay and untied her arms and legs and took the tape off that was over her mouth, she threw herself into his arms. After a couple of minutes they both made there way outside and even with her protests Danny took her straight over to the ambulance to be checked over.

Two hours later Mac and Danny were sat opposite Antonio in one of the interigation rooms, Lindsay and Flack watching from outside. So far Antonio had admitted to all of the charges against Lindsay, he admitted he hadnt thought his last plan through and that when he finally got out of prison he would be back.

Later that evening Lindsay and Danny made there way back to 'there' apartment, ordering a take away on the way. Lindsay was moving all of her stuff out of storage and into the apartment to be together forever.

**Okay so I know its not the best way to end but I couldnt think of an ending, I've left it like this so in the future I can do another part to this. My new story will be up and running later today**

**Clare xoxox**


End file.
